Mil Mares
by mcr77
Summary: Colección Veinte Flores: -Manigoldo, dime una cosa-murmuró con un semblante sombrío-¿Qué soy yo para ti?–El aludido soltó una risita-Eres una niña Gioca, eso es lo que eres–respondió con simplicidad-¿Solo una niña?.-Sí–Gioca mordió sus labios antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Manigoldo quien tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos... ManigoldoxGioca Post-Lost Canvas
1. Mil Mares

Bienvenido curioso lector (a), el siguiente fic pertenece a una serie Denominada "Veinte Flores" situada en el Post-Lost Canvas, lleva como personajes participantes a Manigoldo y Gioca (la chica del Gaiden de Manigoldo) así como unos que otros OC circunstanciales.

Advertencia: la presente lectura puede contener escenas no aptas para todo público, cursilerías de la autora, escenas candentes y sugestivas, incoherencias, OOC entre otras cosas, por lo cual se le recomienda discreción y recordar que leer es vivir sin el riesgo de que le pase nada (salvo estrellarse contra una pared si lee y camina xD)

No me pertenecen los personajes de Lost Canvas, porque si no estaría peleando por revocarle el contrato de animación a la compañía y buscando a los animadores originales de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco xD

 _Has visto colores en mí que nadie más,_

 _realmente deseas amarme a pesar de todo…_

* * *

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Mil Mares**

Despacio movió su cuerpo, sin abrir los ojos se puso de pie, empezó a andar a pasos lentos por ese sendero atraído hacia lo desconocido, sintió como es que a su alrededor susurraban palabras incomprensibles, como debajo de sus pies se llenaba de hierbas.

-regresa –murmuró una voz a lo lejos

No supo con exactitud lo que le sucedió pero fue como si su cuerpo estuviera poseído y anduvo a mayor velocidad.

-regresa aquí –repitió la misma voz que se escuchaba más cerca

Poco a poco aquellas hierbas en el sendero eran reemplazadas por un camino empedrado iluminado por unas cuantas farolas, a su lado se escuchaba el correr del agua, el chapoteo de algunos remos. Su andar no se detuvo hasta llegar a una puerta humilde, la atravesó sin más descubriendo una pequeña mesa llena de pétalos alargados y anaranjados, con velas en las orillas y en el centro un colgante con una tira gruesa de cuerda.

-regresa a mí –le llamó esa voz a sus espaldas

Sin prisa encontró su mirada añil con una curiosa figura que no pudo reconocer de inmediato, pero aquellos ojos azulados enmarcados por unos mechones largos y negros le parecieron familiares.

-Manigoldo –una sonrisa se formó en los labios delgados de aquella persona antes de sentir cómo era que le abrazaban por la cintura

-¿Quién?... ¿dónde? –interrogó desorientado y sorprendido de escuchar su propia voz

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando a su mente vinieron incontables imágenes, los ataques del Dios de la Muerte, la expresión de angustia en el rostro de su maestro Sage, el dolor en todo su cuerpo y la sensación de triunfo al destruir aquel cuerpo recipiente de Thanatos. Y sin embargo en esos momentos un aroma dulzón inundaba sus pulmones, la calidez del agarre alrededor de su cintura, levantó una de sus manos y movió cada uno de sus dedos.

-Estás vivo –le anunció su anfitrión y notó de inmediato que la voz pertenecía a una mujer

Manigoldo enarcó una ceja tratando de recordar de quién podría tratarse, por un momento pensó que sería la tan "afamada" Pandora, pero dudaba que fuera ella, especialmente porque conocía su nombre y por esa sonrisa, ¿alguna de sus amantes? Tampoco, de hecho ninguna de las mujeres con las que había dormido sabía su nombre…

-¿quién…? –interrogó dudoso porque aquel abrazo no se había aflojado ni un poco

-Que mala memoria tienes _vecchio_ , ¿solo 7 años desde la última vez que me viste y ya te olvidaste de mi nombre?

Una risilla escapó de sus labios de esa fémina y de la nada un pequeño monito se posó en su hombro, ¡por Atenea! Manigoldo solo conocía a una chica con una mascota como esa…

-No puede ser… -balbuceó el antiguo caballero de Cáncer -¿Gioca? –

-Así es estúpido –sonrió suspirando y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del varón

-Es solo que has cambiado –confesó el peliazul fijándose en ella

Notó que la joven había crecido, su estatura debía de llegarle un poco más arriba del hombro, su cabello era más largo y llamativo, pero en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo aquel pesado abrigo que le cubría le impedía ver si era o no más femenina.

-Aunque ¿no pierdes la costumbre de vestir como hombre cierto? –

-No –confesó mirándole a los ojos y separándose un poco

Por unos segundos el antiguo dorado trató de reflexionar lo que sucedía porque era obvio que tenía su cuerpo y alma de vuelta en una sola pieza, no podía ser, tal vez era una ilusión a cargo de aquel estúpido Dios Hades.

-¿Qué es esto Gioca? ¿Cómo es que han pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos vimos? –

-"El día de los muertos", se trata de un ritual que permite a las almas regresar al mundo de los vivos una vez al año –y señaló el pequeño altar

Manigoldo había escuchado de Degel algo acerca de algunos otros dioses que podían desafiar los designios y parte de los dominios del rey del Inframundo, pero ni él ni Gioca les servían o habían conocido a alguno de ellos, además de que lo último que se supo era que ese Panteón había sido aniquilado casi por completo, por lo cual solo eran cuentos para niños.

-Han pasado 2 años desde la Guerra Santa, desde que "heroicamente" desapareciste al servicio de Atenea –explicó Gioca mirándole a los ojos con un toque de reproche

-¿ah? ¿Dos años? ¿pero si solo mi alma ha regresado, por qué puedo sentir como si mi cuerpo estuviera realmente aquí? –comentó Manigoldo

-Te han permitido tener un cuerpo por esta noche, desde la caída del sol hasta el amanecer puedes hacer lo que quieras con él –explicó la joven con una sonrisita

Manigoldo reflexionó un poco y luego una traviesa idea cruzó su mente

-Dices que puedo hacer lo que quiera y a penas a caído el sol –

Gioca asintió sin comprender las intenciones de Manigoldo, al tiempo que éste se arreglaba la camisa y el saco, para luego dar media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Manigoldo? –interrogó Gioca al verlo salir –¡espera! –

-Creo Gioca, que esta noche debemos de celebrar así que iremos a divertirnos por ahí –sonrió abrazándola del hombro como si se tratara de un varón más

0x0x0x0

El italiano sonrió ladino al contemplar el bamboleo de la falda de aquella mesera, antes de dar otro trago a su tarro, Gioca por su parte degustaba aquel pedazo de carne sin mucha emoción, dedicándole de vez en cuando una que otra mirada de reproche al ex caballero de Cáncer quien solo le sonreía sin más.

-Gioca ¿no quieres jugar una partida de póker? Y por cierto ¿quién es tu amigo? Nunca antes lo habíamos visto por aquí –se sentó en la mesa un hombre en sus treintas

Manigoldo miró al recién llegado y a la gente que le acompañaba, definitivamente tenían el aspecto de maleantes y estafadores de poca monta

-No estamos interesados y no es nadie importante, solo un conocido mío –explicó Gioca poniéndose de pie –además no tenemos nada que apostar –

-¡Oh vamos Gioca! –dijo el sujeto tomándola del brazo –no hace falta que sea dinero, que sea un póker de prendas –sonrió mirándole de pies a cabeza

-Hey señor, si a Gioca no le interesa a mí sí –intervino Manigoldo forzando al hombre a soltar a la pelinegra

-Manigoldo –se acercó al peliazul –ellos son unos estafadores, no hay forma en la que puedas ganar –le murmuró

-No te preocupes –dijo el ex caballero de Cáncer bajándole la boina para que la chica ocultara mejor su rostro y su cabello –muy buen caballeros, si yo gano pagarán nuestra cuenta ¿qué les parece? –

-De acuerdo, pero si yo gano no solo tú perderás tu ropa, Gioca también –sonrió confiado el hombre

-Hecho –aceptó Manigoldo

Tiempo después…

Gioca observaba con ansiedad la mano de Manigoldo quien a pesar de estar con todas las posibilidades en contra no dejaba de sonreír desafiante a su oponente.

-Creo que con esto yo gano –sonrió el maleante mostrando su mano y tronó sus dedos indicando a sus muchachos que se encargaran de despojar a Gioca de todo lo que llevaba puesto

-¡Muy buena mano viejo! –exclamó el peliazul –pero creo que no es tan buena como la mía –dijo el ex caballero mostrando la suya

-¡¿Qué?! –bramó colérico el hombre –¡eso es imposible! –

-Cantinero, ellos pagarán la cuenta –sonrió Manigoldo poniéndose de pie y tomando del hombro a Gioca

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Deténgalos! –gritó el hombre

-¿Trampa? El único tramposo aquí eres tu imbécil –anunció Manigoldo dándole una patada a la mesa provocando que cayera sobre el sujeto y de sus ropas salieron más cartas

-¿Qué crees…? ¡Atrápenlos! –ordenó

Manigoldo golpeó a uno de los tipos mientras Gioca le reventaba una de las botellas en la cabeza a otro, de pronto el lugar se convirtió en una enorme pelea y aprovechando la confusión ese par se escabulló de ahí.

-¡Jajajaja! –gritó con energía el antiguo dorado

-¿Era absolutamente necesario todo ese espectáculo? –se quejó Gioca

-Admite que fue divertido Gioca –comentó el caballero aplastando aún más la boina de su compañera –además nos ha dado buenos recursos para terminar esta noche con broche de oro –dijo mostrando un saco repleto de dinero

-¿Cómo fue…? –

El canceriano solo sonrió y dio la vuelta por uno de los callejones, Gioca reconoció de inmediato el barrio, al tiempo que las féminas ahí les dedicaban miradas indiscretas

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –interrogó con un toque de indignación

-A buscar lo que hace falta –explicó Manigoldo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó indignada Gioca

-Te diría que me acompañes pero no creo que puedas pequeña –dijo el ex caballero acercándose a un par de mujeres con poca ropa

-Manigoldo, dime una cosa –murmuró con un semblante sombrío

-¿Eh? –respondió el ojiañil mirándola

-¿Qué soy yo para ti? –

El aludido soltó una risita

-Eres una niña Gioca, eso es lo que eres –respondió con simplicidad

-¿Solo una niña? –

-Sí –

Gioca mordió sus labios antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Manigoldo quien tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos por la fuerza que había utilizado.

-¡Manigoldo eres un maldito imbécil y estúpido! –gritó la chica antes de salir corriendo del lugar

-No pensé que pegara tan fuerte –rió limpiándose el pequeño hilillo de sangre de la comisura del labio

-¿Te duele mucho? –interrogó una pelirroja acariciando el rostro del peliazul

-¡Qué va! –movió una mano restándole importancia sin embargo tenía que admitir que sí le dolía la mandíbula

-Vamos querido, a penas será media noche y podemos divertirnos tanto –agregó la rubia colgándose de su brazo

-¡Papá! –gritó una vocecilla a lo lejos

Y lo siguiente que supo el caballero fue que algo se colgó a su pierna

-¿Papá? –interrogaron el par de mujeres mirando hacia abajo

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Manigoldo encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y una cabellera negra

-¡Papá! –gritó una vez más aquel infante y comenzó a halarlo del brazo –mamá dijo que tenías que regresar, que mis hermanos están impacientes –

-¿Ese niño es tu hijo? –inquirió una de las féminas

-¿Qué? ¡No! –negó rápidamente Manigoldo –yo no… -y descubrió que aquel infante tenía un parecido inquietante con su compañero de parrandas

-No mientas, sabes que mamá te está esperando con el dinero para que por fin podamos comer mis 7 hermanos y yo –sonrió maliciosamente el pequeño

-¿Kardia? –interrogó agachándose a ver al infante

-Papá, no creo que sea tan difícil distinguir a tus hijos, aunque mamá dice que deberíamos de crecer un poco más no puede darnos más comida porque siempre vienes a gastarte el dinero a estos lugares –explicó el ojiazul en un tono convincente

-Con 7 hijos y no puede alimentarlos que hombre tan inútil –se quejó la rubia alejándose de Manigoldo

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Irresponsable! ¡No me toques desgraciado! –siguió a su compañera dentro de aquel edificio

-¡AH! Estúpido mocoso mentiroso –se quejó Manigoldo y trató de alcanzar al infante quien ya se había dado a la fuga

Corrió por unos minutos hasta llegar a uno de los puentes donde finalmente le dio alcance, le tomó de los hombros y luego lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Ahora si mocoso del demonio me quieres explicar ¿por qué te empeñaste en arruinar mi diversión? –

-Más cuidado cangrejo malhablado –replicó el infante al tiempo que un brillo especial le rodeó provocando que el ex caballero le soltara

-¡¿Qué?! –interrogó Manigoldo al ver cómo es que una armadura cubría el cuerpo del chico, de inmediato notó que no se trataba de cualquier ropaje -¿Quién…? ¿quién carajos eres mocoso del demonio? –mascó el ojiañil dispuesto a usar su técnica contra el niño

-Mi nombre es Ixca y soy el hijo del que fuera el Caballero Dorado de Escorpión –explicó en un tono solemne

-¿Hijo de Kardia? ¿Qué? –balbuceó Manigoldo sorprendido –aún si tú fueras hijo del bichito estúpido de Kardia, no hay motivo para que uses una armadura como esa –recobró la compostura

El niño sonrió de forma que le recordó por completo a su padre

-Es gracias a _Tonatzin_ –admitió –pero no estoy aquí para explicarte eso, sino para asegurarme que el sacrificio y los sentimientos de Gioca no sean en vano –dijo mirando el canal que corría debajo de ellos

-¿Sacrificio? ¿Los sentimientos de Gioca? ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando mocoso del demonio? –preguntó Manigoldo impaciente

El infante rodó los ojos y palmeó su frente

-El ritual de "día de muertos" no funciona si la persona que invoca el alma no ama con toda su corazón al difunto –dijo juzgándolo con esos ojos azules

-¿A qué te refieres mocoso estúpido? –

-Papá tenía razón, además de malhablado estúpido –murmuró el pequeño pelinegro –esa chica Gioca te ama, cambió un año de su vida con tal de verte cangrejo estúpido, su único deseo era verte una vez más –

-¿Gioca me ama? –inquirió incrédulo el peliazul –¡Carajo! Debes de estar bromeando, esa niña no podría haberse enamorado de mí, solo la ayudamos en aquella ocasión, además Albafica estaba ahí, fue él quien la salvó del caballero negro, yo no hice nada más, estoy de acuerdo que siempre he sido atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres pero es ridículo –se quejó

-¿ah? –negó con la cabeza enérgicamente –mamá tiene razón los adultos son estúpidos, yo no sé cómo o por qué la gente se enamora, pero lo que sí sé es que Gioca pone la misma mirada que mi mamá cuando ve a mi papá, así que deberías de por lo menos agradecerle el pensar en ti estúpido cangrejo –dijo el mocoso dándole la espalda antes de desaparecer en un destello azul

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Argh por Atenea! No me creo nada de esto –exclamó frustrado el ex caballero de Cáncer

0x0x0x0

-Maldito cangrejo estúpido, imbécil, pervertido –mascaba entre dientes Gioca con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo

-Mira lo que encontramos jefe –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Gioca volteó para reconocer que se trataba de la panda de malandrines de hacía un rato

-¡Perfecto! –se quejó sarcásticamente la chica antes de echarse a correr por las callejuelas de Venecia

-¡Atrápenle! –gritó el jefe

Corrió a toda velocidad tratando de evitar a toda costa de que le apresaran, porque aún si no sabía a ciencia cierta si ese sujeto estaba consciente de que era una chica, el hecho que él descubriera su estúpida idea le provocaba náuseas. Todo era culpa del estúpido Manigoldo, él debía de ser quien… sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le atrapó del brazo y le ocultó debajo de uno de los puentes.

-¡Suél…! -una mano cubrió sus labios

-Sshh –chistó la mirada añil

Gioca guardó silencio al reconocer a Manigoldo y sintió como él le atraía a su cuerpo aún más para ocultarle, escuchó las pisadas de sus perseguidores durante un par de minutos, sin moverse ni un milímetro disfrutó de aquella esencia varonil que emanaba del cuerpo del ex caballero de Cáncer, por los dioses que su aroma no había cambiado en todos esos años.

-Creo que fue el último –anunció en un susurró el peliazul sin soltar a Gioca porque el mismo había podido sentir que el cuerpo de la chica no era tan plano como había supuesto hacía unas horas

-Gracias –murmuró algo avergonzada la chica alejándose un poco sin embargo sintió la mano de Manigoldo descender de su cintura y acariciar su redondez para luego atraerla bruscamente a su cuerpo -¡Ah! –gimió con el apretón de esa mano que estaba casi entre sus piernas

-Sshh –le acalló Manigoldo cerca de sus labios

-¡No pueden haber desaparecido, busquen otra vez! –gritó el jefe justo arriba de ellos

Gioca se mordió los labios y se apegó más al ex caballero, Manigoldo por su parte trataba de concentrarse en aquella pandilla y no en el calor naciente en su entrepierna, sin embargo su mano opinaba lo contrario porque acariciaba con suavidad esa redondez del cuerpo de Gioca. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin sus perseguidores desaparecieron, pero no así el calor extraño que había invadido el cuerpo de aquella pareja.

-Gioca… -murmuró con voz profunda Manigoldo

-No digas nada, deberías de estar divirtiéndote –replicó la pelinegra con molestia

-Me enteré de lo que… implica el que yo esté aquí –dijo incómodo el canceriano

Gioca guardó silencio y bajó la mirada

-Volvamos Gioca –pidió Manigoldo

No tardaron mucho en llegar a esa humilde vivienda

-¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el caballero de Cáncer con un tono serio asegurando la puerta

-¿Por qué moriste estúpido? –respondió dándole la espalda

-Soy un caballero de Atenea, es mi deber –argumentó Manigoldo

-¡Y también es tu deber mantener tus promesas! –bramó Gioca con una expresión de dolor en el rostro al enfrentar sus miradas

-¿Promesa? Yo no te hice ninguna promesa –dijo el peliazul

-¡Claro que sí! El día que te fuiste, cuando yo te dije que por mis propios medios regresaría a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, dijiste que… -Gioca cerró los ojos para no evidenciar las lágrimas que se habían formado

Manigoldo recordó entonces aquel día, pero esa solo había sido una broma

-Yo lo logré, un par de años después fui a la isla de la Reina Muerte, permanecí un tiempo ahí, hasta la Guerra Santa, estaba tan preocupada, justo unos días después de que apareciera esas extrañas pinturas en los cielos algo pasó, recuerdo que caí de rodillas al suelo y me puse a llorar, no entendí en ese momento lo que me sucedió –explicó con voz entrecortada –hice todo lo posible para regresar pero no pude hasta hace un tiempo, fui hasta el Santuario, solo para descubrir que tú, ¡maldito estúpido habías muerto! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –reclamó Gioca con rabia -¡¿por qué no pensaste en las personas que nos quedaríamos?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PENSASTE EN MÍ?! -

-Porque era mi deber, porque gracias a mi sacrificio, tú y todos los que viven ahora pueden estar más tranquilos, y así no tienen que estar a merced de esos malditos Dioses que nos tratan como si fuéramos basura –argumentó el antiguo caballero dorado

-¡Imbécil! ¿Qué caso tiene vivir si la persona que más amas no está a tu lado? –gimió Gioca mirándole a los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No digas estupideces Gioca, no hay forma en que me ames –le rechazó Manigoldo –yo nunca… –

-Sí lo hiciste, dijiste que esperarías el día en el que te visitara, yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti, maldito cangrejo estúpido, dijiste si cuando nos reencontráramos yo estuviera… –argumentó encontrándose frente a frente

-¿Estuvieras qué? –interrogó impaciente Manigoldo tomándole de los hombros

-Lo suficientemente… -mordió sus labios desabrochando su abrigo –lo suficientemente buena para ti… –confesó abriendo la prenda evidenciando que debajo de aquella prenda estaba desnuda –me acompañarías… -

Manigoldo se quedó boquiabierto al contemplar esas bien proporcionadas curvas, aquella tersa piel y esas pequeñas puntas que coronaban sus redondeados montes endureciéndose solo para él.

El rostro de Gioca se coloreó de inmediato de rojo, respiró agitada y trató de cerrar su abrigo, solo para sentir como es que Manigoldo atrapaba sus manos y luego la llevaba contra la pared.

-Gioca –susurró gutural acercando sus labios a los de ella –creo que te debo una disculpa –le miró a los ojos

-¿eh? –

-Ya no eres una niña, indudablemente tu cuerpo es el de una mujer –sonrió ladino antes de besarla de una forma apasionada

Gioca ahogó un gemido en los labios del antiguo caballero, al sentir como sus ásperas manos recorrían su piel, acariciando y a veces pellizcándola.

-Detente –rogó entre besos

-De ninguna forma _la mía bella bambola_ –susurró despojándola de toda la ropa para luego darle mordiscos juguetones en el cuello –Dime Gioca ¿quién más ha visto todas estas hermosas curvas? –

-¡Nadie! –exclamó ofendida la joven

-¿Ah sí? –replicó Manigoldo incrédulo –recuerdo que la última vez dijiste que no ocultarías más el hecho de que eras una chica, pero ahora que nos volvemos a ver noto que sigues vistiendo como hombre –dijo el ex santo descendiendo por su abdomen y saboreando su piel

-¡Ah! –gimió la chica y trató de evitar que Manigoldo se internara en ese lugar sin embargo en un movimiento ágil él había atrapado y elevado su pierna izquierda –eso es porque… ¡Ah! Desde hace algún tiempo los hombres me ven de una forma extraña, no me gusta… -explicó acariciando el cabello del peliazul con voz entrecortada

-Mmm, ¡vaya! Estabas diciendo la verdad –sonrió ladino saboreando su virginal rincón un poco más hasta que el cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar involuntariamente –creo Gioca que esta noche te convertiré en mi mujer –anunció cargándola hasta el lecho

-¿Tu mujer? –inquirió asustada la joven recostada en la cama porque lo anterior le había dejado agotada

Manigoldo no respondió y se apresuró a desvestirse develando que su cuerpo estaba cincelado tal como aquellas esculturas de los antiguos maestros.

-Así es Gioca, hace un rato por culpa de ese mocoso que dice ser hijo de Kardia perdí mi oportunidad de divertirme con las chica malas –explicó haciendo que Gioca se enojara –pero créeme que prefiero a las niñas buenas como tú –dijo Manigoldo admirándola al tiempo que separaba sus piernas

-Estúpido –masculló la doncella antes de ser acallada por un beso apasionado del ex caballero de Cáncer

-No me repliques querida, solo disfruta –dijo Manigoldo friccionándola con aquella endurecida parte de su cuerpo –¿quién diría que ese niño que conocí hace 7 años se convertiría en mi mujer? –se burló Manigoldo antes de introducirse lentamente a ella

-¡Ah! –se quejó la joven y cerró los ojos

-Gioca, abre los ojos y mírame –le ordenó Manigoldo

-Duele –respondió mordiendo sus labios

Manigoldo atrapó el rostro de la joven y repitió su orden

-Mírame –

Gioca obedeció y fue testigo de la expresión suave de su compañero, esa mirada le dejó sin aliento, Manigoldo le besó al tiempo que continuaba con su invasión y poco a poco empezó a embestirla.

-Realmente es angosto –se quejó apretando la mandíbula y luego se dio a la tarea de saborear aquellas curvas

-¡Manigoldo! –gimió extasiada Gioca cuando el ex dorado tocó cierto lugar en ella

-Parece que lo encontré –celebró el ojiañil y empezó a embestir justo ahí

-¡Ah! –gimió Gioca arqueando su espalda y temblando involuntariamente

-¡oye! Aún es pronto para que termines –se quejó Manigoldo tomándola entre sus brazos –eres una niña traviesa –rió alzándola para que quedara frente a frente con él –parece que tu ya estás satisfecha Gioca –

-¿Qué? –interrogó relajada la pelinegra colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Manigoldo

-pero yo no, así que es tu turno –sonrió ladino y con sus manos en las caderas de Gioca le guió

-¡Ah! Es demasiado… –balbuceó sin aliento

-Vamos _bella_ , no me tortures así –apretó la mandíbula al sentir como Gioca movía su vientre con suavidad como si se estuviera acostumbrando a él

-Manigoldo –gimió aferrándose a él, mientras el antiguo santo saboreaba su piel expuesta dejando marcas rojizas alrededor de esos endurecidos botoncitos

La joven comenzó a apresurar el movimiento de sus caderas atormentando de sobremanera al impaciente caballero de Cáncer, quien desesperado volvió a recostar a la chica y comenzó a embestirla exasperado

-¡Gioca! –gimió extasiado

-¡Ya no puedo más! –anunció la fémina sin aliento aferrándose a la espalda del peliazul

Manigoldo sonrió ladino antes de darle un par de estocadas más, para después dejar que su calidez se liberara dentro del inocente cuerpo de Gioca, luego se recostó un lado de la chica

-Manigoldo –susurró sin voz Gioca recargando su cabeza sobre el corazón del caballero –sinceramente ¿me quieres? Aunque sea solo un poco –balbuceó con timidez trazando círculos en sus pectorales

El discípulo del patriarca contempló el rostro de la ahora mujer con las mejillas arreboladas, por todos los dioses que nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, Gioca no era su primera mujer, ni su primera virgen, pero si era la primera que le hacía sentir la sangre arder de esa forma. Incluso no podía recordar el nombre de aquella gitana con la cual se había iniciado en ese mundo de faldas, pero Gioca, de ella podía recordar cada detalle de su cuerpo, de sus expresiones, de su voz.

-¿Manigo…? –la joven fue acallada por un beso exigente

-No digas nada y solo disfrutemos de esta noche –pidió el antiguo Caballero de Cáncer

0x0x0x0

Acarició la espalda desnuda de su compañera, provocando un escalofrío en ella

-¡Manigoldo! –se quejó adormilada

Una risilla escapó de los labios del hombre y decidió besar el cuello de su compañera

-¿Aún no estás satisfecho? –murmuró agotada Gioca

-Realmente eres especial muñeca, eres la única mujer con la que he hecho el amor –respondió besándola en la mejilla

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –inquirió la joven acariciando un mechón azul

-Los sentimientos –sonrió besándola

-¿Quieres decir…? -dijo con un hilo de voz Gioca

-No puedo asegurar nada –sonrió el ojiañil -pero lo que sí sé es que no debiste hacer ningún trato o pacto a cambio de mi alma, tu vida es más importante –explicó con una mirada seria Manigoldo

-Imbécil, lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, además un año no es nada comparado con el vacío que siento en mi pecho cuando te recuerdo –respondió indignada Gioca

-Realmente eres estúpida, ningún Dios es en verdad bondadoso, con la excepción de Atenea, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo –exigió el ojiañil

-No tengo por qué obedecerte, no eres mi padre, mi hermano mayor o mi esposo –

-¡Soy tu amante! –exclamó sentándose en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda

-¡¿Qué?! –interrogó Gioca sorprendida

-Exacto, o ¿qué es lo que creías que seríamos después de que te entregaste a mí? –a pesar de la oscuridad la fémina juró que había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del caballero de Atenea

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Gioca y le abrazó besando su nuca.

-Si eso somos, entenderás mi deseo de querer verte aún a costa de mi vida –argumentó la chica

-Y si me amas como dices, tú entenderás que no quiero verte caer por la colina del Yomotsu, niñita ingenua –dijo apretando una de las manos de Gioca

-Es algo inevitable –comentó ella

-Lo sé, solo no quiero que sea pronto –besó los dedos de su compañera

Por unos instantes se mantuvieron así disfrutando de aquella paz entre los dos

-Pronto amanecerá –dijo Gioca con un tono triste

-Sí –respondió Manigoldo poniéndose de pie para vestirse

Gioca se envolvió en una sábana

-¿Qué harás después? –interrogó Manigoldo

-En unos días regresaré a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, el patriarca Shion me pidió custodiarla por si acaso –

-¿Patriarca Shion dices? –

-Ajá –

-Con que el borreguito se convirtió en el sucesor del viejo Sage –celebró el caballero y luego contempló el altar de pétalos naranjas -¿qué es esto? –

-El altar que me permitió llamar tu alma –

-¿Esos pétalos? Nunca antes había visto unos como esos –se fijo en las hojas amarillas

-Son de las flores que me entregó la señora _Tonatzin_ para guiarte –

-Con que _Tonatzin_ –sonrió Manigoldo y se llevó la mano a la barbilla

Lentamente la luz se asomaba por la ventana

-¡Manigoldo! –le abrazó Gioca y luego le robó un beso

-Te he enseñado bien –sonrió el antiguo caballero de Cáncer separándose de ella

-No te olvides de mí imbécil –sonrió Gioca con ternura

El hombre mordió sus labios

-¿quién podría olvidarse de tus curvas Gioca? –dijo a modo de despedida

Un sonrojo cubrió por completo el rostro de la joven

Con una risilla el caballero dio media vuelta para regresar al inframundo, lentamente su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo bajo los rayos del sol.

 _Soy realmente afortunado,_

 _tú me has dado el sueño más esplendido que haya tenido jamás…_

* * *

eh… am… xD no sé qué comentar de este fic…

Bueno aunq ya sé que en el gaiden de Manigoldo no se notó mucha química entre Gioca y Manigoldo, xD creo que fue algo más como que él creía que era un varón y no se iba a fijar en ella porque justo después de que ambos (también Albafica) se dan cuenta de que ella es niña y no niño, cambian su forma para dirigirse a Gioca.

Lo que si es que de parte de Gioca como que le tiene una mezcla de admiración-enamoramiento, a Manigoldo, más por lo que le dice de "si te pones buena, iré contigo" xD aunq creo que era una broma, ella lo tomó en serio (jejeje…)

Ahora me pareció que Gioca si logró regresar a la isla de la Reina Muerte porque hay una página de ella en un barco y al fondo el dibujo de una isla, pero ni idea porque no hay un titulo.

Lo conflictivo de esta historia es que Manigoldo me parece quedó OOC en algunas ocasiones, como que la seriedad que usé no es muy característica suya, como segundo punto Manigoldo creo que es del tipo que si tiene tiempo libre aprovechará para divertirse, apostando, bebiendo y amm entre faldas… (en el Gaiden de Shion se ve que ya conoce esos placeres xD). Otro detalle es que Manigoldo no siente mucho respeto por los dioses y menos por los que están involucrados con la muerte, así que dudo que él esté muy de acuerdo en ser revivido de esa forma…

Ixca como siempre xD dándole un poco de humor a esta historia (espero que les haya causado gracia) y pues creo que habló un poco más maduro, hay una razón para ello, que no sé si deba explicar, pero si me preguntan la aclaro en el extra…

Y también adelanto para los que leyeron el de Regulus que verán la reacción que estaban esperando jojojo

Bye!

PD las letras en itálicas pertenecen a la canción Underneath all de No Doubt (al español adaptadas al fic)

PD2. Entre la hielera, los gemelos fantásticos y el alado dorado estoy decidiendo quién sigue xD


	2. Mil Mares: Marea Viva (Extra)

Aquí les traigo la escena extra de este fic, recordándoles que este podría considerarse el tercer capítulo de la colección "Veinte Flores", es decir para quienes no hayan leido los otros shots y se sientan desorientados, les recomiendo leer los demás xD...

Advertencia: puede q haya OOC, chistes malos y misterio...

 _Te siento aquí mi amor, estoy solo sin tu amor..._

* * *

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Mil Mares: Marea Viva**

-¿Y Aldebarán? –

-El alma del caballero dorado de Tauro no ha aparecido –comentó la mujer de piel canela retirándose la armadura

-Solo existe una razón para que un alma no esté en el inframundo –comentó otra fémina cubriéndola con un manto de estrellas bordadas

-Es posible Calvera aunque no sé si es por ello que no puedo encontrarle, lo que me preocupa es que alguien en el Inframundo note que estoy buscando justamente las almas de los Caballeros Dorados de Atenea –explicó la mujer

-El torito tenía 3 discípulos, dos varones y una mujer –comentó un hombre peliazul alzando en sus brazos a una bebita que balbuceaba algunas sílabas

-Ya veo, tal vez debería… –dijo la mujer

Sin embargo calló cuando una presencia apareció en aquel lugar

-¿Y bien? ¿dónde demonios está esa "generosa" Deidad? –interrogó una voz masculina con pisadas fuertes

De inmediato la mujer del manto azul fue al enorme salón contiguo, para encontrarse a un hombre de cabellera corta azul de mirada altanera.

-Manigoldo de Cáncer –sonrió la mujer antes de sentarse en aquel trono de piedra – Bienvenido Caballero de Atenea –

Manigoldo sonrió ladino definitivamente la fémina era atractiva, un cuerpo joven, cabellera negra, piel canela, ojos indescifrables y además de eso poseía un cosmos fuerte.

-Vaya vaya, creo que era evidente que una diosa tendría la apariencia de una mujer joven y encantadora, pero ¿realmente lo es señora? Haciendo pagar a una niñita ingenua un año de su vida a cambio de darle un cuerpo a un Caballero de Atenea que odia especialmente a los dioses –dijo el peliazul con un tono de ligera molestia

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan idiota como para desaprovechar una oportunidad así crustáceo –dijo cierto escorpión entrando al salón con la infanta en sus brazos

-¿Kardia? –interrogó sorprendido el ex caballero de Cáncer

–Mira que tener a una doncella que desea verte a costa de su vida, no es algo de lo que cualquiera pueda presumir –

-Bichito estúpido, yo no sabía que en tu tiempo libre te dedicabas a ser la "mujerzuela" de los Dioses –dijo con acidez Manigoldo

Los ojos de Kardia brillaron peligrosamente ante la provocación y aún con la niña en brazos le apuntó con su aguja, una risa resonó en todo el salón, ambos hombres miraron a la mujer en el trono de piedra.

-¿Quién diría que el caballero de Cáncer sería tan entretenido? –dijo la morena recargando su rostro en su mano derecha

-¡Por favor _Tonatzin_! Esa no es forma de solucionar las cosas –intervino Calvera y se acercó a Manigoldo –discúlpenos, nunca ha sido nuestra intención… -

-Darte una nueva maldita oportunidad, estúpido crustáceo malagradecido –interrumpió Kardia con impaciencia –porque nunca funcionaría si la mocosa que rogaba por ti no te amara tanto, pero claro el gran Manigoldo es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello, esos rumores sobre ti eran ciertos, nunca valoraste tu vida imbécil –

-Ya me cansaste bichito idiota –apretó la mandíbula el peliazul a punto de lanzarse contra Kardia

Un destello interrumpió en la mitad del salón, seguida de una risa infantil.

-Son demasiado adorables y pequeños, jamás pensé que Connor y yo… que –rió un joven de cabellera miel acompañado de un niño pelinegro

-Cuando crezcan un poco más ¿podré jugar con ellos Regulus? –interrogó el pelinegro

-Seguro, jugaremos en el valle, será muy divertido –aseguró el caballero de Leo antes de notar la presencia de sus compañeros

-¿Te ha ido bien gato? –interrogó Kardia

-Más que bien –se rascó la mejilla y un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas –mellizos, Kardia, Connor me ha dado mellizos –explicó orgulloso

-¿El leoncito también es parte de esto señora? –interrogó Manigoldo a punto de usar su técnica

-El muchacho no tiene la culpa de tener por enamorada a una descendiente de un dios –respondió perspicaz la Diosa

-¿Tú también mocoso? –interrogó algo indignado

-¿Eh? Pues ni siquiera Connor lo sabía –sonrió despreocupado el ex caballero de Leo

-Admite algo Manigoldo, tienes suerte de que ni tu suegro o suegra sean inmortales y capaces de destruir tu alma si le haces daño a su preciosa hija –dramatizó el caballero de escorpión

-¡Kardia por favor! –exclamó Calvera jalándole la mejilla

Ixca se acercó a su padre para tomar en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana y luego llevarla hacia el caballero de Cáncer

-¿Qué quieres niño? –inquirió el peliazul con indiferencia

-Mi hermana quiere que la cargues –explicó tranquilo

-¡¿Ah?! –dijo Manigoldo y sin saber cómo tenía en sus manos a la pequeña bebé, sobraba decir que era idéntica a aquella mujer, cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel dorada, pero esa sonrisa coqueta definitivamente era del escorpión

-Lastímala y la ira de Hades no se comparará a la mía –amenazó el padre desde el otro lado

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en el peliazul y luego encontró su mirada con la de la niña, ese color verde se tornó jade, una sensación de calidez invadió su cuerpo, un latido y un suspiro.

-Será varón –sentenció la mujer de piel canela desde su trono –felicidades Caballero de Cáncer -

 _estoy perdido sin tu mirada para guiarme de regreso a ti..._

* * *

Amm, XD pues como habrán podido notar Manigoldo no está muy contento de que Gioca haya hecho contrato con algún Dios

Kardia... ya es de carne y hueso, xD luego se los explico... Por cierto xD Kardia es un padre celoso con su pequeña (aún no les he dicho su nombre o si?)

Regulus ya se enteró de sus mellizos, y está super emocionado jajaj XD!

Y pues parece q Manigoldo también correrá con suerte jajaja

Ahora voy a resolver una duda de parte de una de las lectoras, con respecto al "pago" del año, me preguntó si era como servirle un año a ese dios o si era entregarlo de su vida.

Mi idea original es q a tus años totales de vida se le restará uno, es decir, si te ibas a morir a los 50, morirías a los 49 y así sucesivamente, aunque bien podría negociarse xD dependera de la conveniencia de la diosa.

Bye!

PD las letras en itálicas son versos de la canción Stay de Steelheart al español

PD2. estoy con los gemelos fantásticos pero no descarto q siga el alado dorado o la hielera, dependerá de mi inspiración xD!


End file.
